gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
All-Stars Racers Transformed
All-Stars Racers Transformed is a crossover racing game and is the third entry in the All-Stars Racers series. It has been released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Nintendo 3DS. Summary Whilst this game retains the previous entry's control scheme, it does bring something new to the table: transforming between aerial and water racing. When a racer has reached a certain point in the track, it can either transform into an airplane, a boat, or back into a car. This help create refreshing experiences with each lap in certain courses. There is also a campaign mode where players can complete a series of challenges to unlock paths to new and more challenging courses and missions while earning star, which is the main way to unlock new characters and tracks. There is however, one track that had previously been a pre-order bonus, but can now be unlocked via DLC. Previously, the All-Star power up was originally an item that only players near last place could pick up. Now, there is a meter that fills up so that you can perform the All-Star move. You can fill it up by passing other racers, successfully hitting an opponent with an item, or with a well timed drift dash or aerial trick. Racers A number of characters from the first two All-Stars Racers games return as well as a number of newcomers for a total of 34 characters. Sixteen characters are playable from the start (Finn, SpongeBob, Black Mage, Aladdin, Viewtiful Joe, Spider-Man, Billy Hatcher, Raiden, Sonic, Bart, Mega Man, Bugs, PAC-MAN, Grim, Garfield, and Ralph). Interestingly, there is one character that was formerly a pre-order bonus but is now obtainable via DLC. As a tribute to their recently deceased actors, Robbie Rotten and Heihachi Mishima (along with characters Eric Cartman, Snoopy, Claptrap, and Ed) were released as DLC Default Unlockable Tracks There are a total of twenty-five tracks, with one exclusive track as well as four brand new tracks as DLC. Note: All of the tracks will not be the same while you race throughout the three laps. Some tracks change during the last lap. Some will change every lap. Some will not change, and they will stay the same track for three laps. Also Memory Lane is the only track that you can choose to change the path to a boat path or plane, depending on which gate is entered first. Candy Cup * Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Niceland (Wreck-it Ralph) * Midgar (Final Fantasy) * Candy Kingdom (Adventure Time) Genie Cup * Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants) * H.I.V.E. Academy (Teen Titans) * Central Highway (Mega Man) * Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) Munch Cup * Asgard (Avengers) * Chilly Castle (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) * Planet IRKEN (Invader Zim) * Block Town (Pac-Mania) Isotope Cup * Far Far Away (Shrek) * Spanish Village (Resident Evil) * Refugee Kamp (Mortal Kombat) * Springfield Gorge (The Simpsons) Ultimate Cup * Bustling City (Viewtiful Joe) * Ridgeway High (iCarly) * Canterlot (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Memory Lane (All-Stars Racers Transformed) Tributes Cup *Mishima Estate (Tekken) *South Park (South Park) *Peanuts Tour (Peanuts) *LazyTown (LazyTown) Bonus Track * Ginger's Goodies Factory (Sweet Success) Items This game borrows the items from Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed. * Fireworks * Ice Ball * Blowfish * Drone * Twister * Boost * Hot Rod * Glove * Super Glove * Swarm Category:Video Games Category:Games